Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media are data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines. When particular data is requested, a specialized robotic assembly finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a media drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents. Some storage libraries have multiple drives that can operate concurrently to perform input/output operations on multiple cartridges.
It is often desirable to monitor and maintain certain operational information about components of the library. Evaluation of library costs, library health, and/or other functions can involve an understanding of how long components have been operating, what functions those components were performing during operation, what types of data were being communicated to and from those components during operation, etc. For example, some storage library users periodically retrieve operational information from media drives to track a number of hours the media drive has been powered on, performance data relating to the media drive, “experience” data (e.g., information relating to behavior of a storage medium and/or a media drive while the medium was in the drive), etc. Typically, retrieval of the drive operational data is coordinated with (e.g., synchronized with) other drive related requests, such as data path requests. For example, retrieval of the operational information about a media drive is interleaved with (e.g., placed in between) read/write or other operations of the media drive.